Jones family
The Joneses are a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Supercouple Frisco and Felicia Jones are a part of this family. Background Frisco Jones arrived to Port Charles in 1984 after being hired to be the lead singer of a band called Blackie and the Riff Raff. He briefly began dating Tania Roskov, but when Frisco's brother Tony Jones arrived in town he stole Tania away from Frisco. Tony then took a job as a doctor at General Hospital and married Tania. Together they had a daughter whom they named B.J. Jones after their close friend Bobbie Spencer. Frisco didn’t remain single for long; he met and fell in love with Felicia Cummings, an Aztec princess. The two married in 1986, and Frisco took a job working for the World Security Bureau. When Tania was killed in a car accident which left Tony and B.J. alone, Tony fell for Bobbie and they married in 1989. Bobbie later adopted B.J. and she and Tony eventually adopted a son of their own, who Bobbie named Lucas Jones after her brother. In 1991, Felicia gave birth to her first daughter with Frisco whom they named Maxie Jones. However the stress from Frisco’s job continued to take a toll and Felicia divorced him. After the divorce, Frisco took off on various assignments for the WSB. Frisco returned to town in 1994, when Maxie needed a heart transplant. After B.J was killed in a school van accident, her cousin Maxie received her heart leaving Frisco, Felicia and Maxie forever grateful to Tony and Bobbie. Frisco and Felicia briefly reunited and after getting Felicia pregnant a second time, he left town in 1995 opting to continue working for the WSB. Felicia then gave birth to their second daughter Georgie Jones. Frisco briefly visited Georgie, but since then has remained largely out of their daughters' lives. A few years later Felicia married Mac Scorpio who became a stepfather to Maxie and Georgie. Tony and Bobbie, who were already dealing with marital issues were only further torn apart by, B.J’s death. Their relationship was further strained when Tony has an affair with Bobbie’s daughter, Carly. In 1996, they finally divorced but remained friends, continuing to raise Lucas together. In 2005, Felicia left town to take care of her ailing mother leaving Mac to raise Maxie and Georgie as a single father. In 2006, Tony died at General Hospital after he contracted a deadly strain of encephalitis during an outbreak in Port Charles. After Tony’s death Lucas left town for Seattle, Washington. In 2007, The Scorpios and Joneses were devastated when Georgie was murdered by a serial killer, causing Felicia to briefly return. Maxie took the death of her sister especially hard. In 2012, Felicia moved back to Port Charles to mend her relationship with Maxie. A year later, Frisco returned after being away for more than a decade. He quickly attempted to re court Felicia, and reunited with his daughter Maxie as well. Unfortunately, this reunion was short lived as Frisco soon left town again after Felicia rejects his marriage proposal. Today, he continues to travel the world as an agent for the World Security Bureau. Maxie later gave birth to her daughter named Georgie Spinelli in honor of her sister. She soon however lost custody, leaving Georgie to be raised by her father Damien Spinelli in Portland, Oregon. In 2014, Lucas returned after Bobbie informed him that his sister was missing. Following her return and the discovery his biological father was alive; Lucas decided to stay in Port Charles once more. While in town, he reconnects with his family members, including his cousin Maxie. In 2016, Lucas married his long time boyfriend, Brad Cooper. This was also General Hospital's first milestone gay wedding. In 2017, Maxie married her long time boyfriend, Nathan West. A year later when Nathan was tragically shot and killed by his father, Maxie became a single mom to their son, James West. Jones family tree Descendants 1. Andrew Jones (deceased) Cindy Jones (deceased) 2. Tony Jones (1952-2006) Tania Roskov (died 1987) 3. Unnamed child (1985; miscarriage) 3. B.J. Jones (1986-1994) Bobbie Spencer (1953-present) 3. Lucas Jones (1987-present) (adopted) 2. Frisco Jones Felicia Cummings 3. Maxie Jones (1986-present) (raised by Mac Scorpio) Damian Spinelli (1978-present) 4. Georgie Spinelli (2013-present) Nathan West (1987-2018) 4. James West (2018-present) 3. Georgie Jones (1990-2007) (raised by Mac Scorpio) Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child See also *Corinthos family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. *Eckert family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. *Falconeri family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. *Scorpio family - The family Maxie and Georgie Jones were raised in. *Spencer family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. *Webber family - The family Georgie Spinelli was given to. Gallery FriscoTaniaTony.jpg|Frisco, Tania and Tony JonessBrothers.png|Brothers Tony and Frisco friscofelicia.jpg|Frisco weds Felicia Cummings TonyBobbie.png|Tony weds Bobbie Spencer Jonesfamily.jpg|Tony and Bobbie with children, B.J. and Lucas Felicia_maxie_frisco.jpg|Felicia and Frisco with daughter Maxie Bobbie_felicia_lucas_maxie.jpg|Bobbie, Lucas, Felicia, Maxie TonyBJ.png|Tony and daughter B.J. Bj_frisco.jpg|Frisco and niece B.J. Tony listens to B.J.'s heart inside Maxie.jpg|Tony and niece Maxie TonyGeorgie.png|Tony and niece Georgie Friscodaughters.jpg|Frisco with daughters Maxie and Georgie Joness.png|Tony and Bobbie with son Lucas Jonessss.png|Lucas with cousins Maxie and Georgie Maxiegeorgie.jpg|Sisters Maxie and Georgie Halloween.jpg|Mac, Georgie, Tony, Maxie, Felicia, Bobbie, Lucas glumax.jpg|Maxie and Georgie with cousin Lucas gh040302h.jpg|Georgie and mother Felicia Scorpio-Jones.jpg|Georgie and Maxie with mother Felicia and adoptive father Mac TonyLucas.png|Tony and son Lucas MaxieGeorgie.jpg|Sisters Maxie and Georgie FeliciaMaxie.jpg|Felicia and daughter Maxie Friscomaxie3.png|Frisco and daughter Maxie Jones.png|Frisco and Felicia with daughter Maxie Maxiemattmarried_1.png|Maxie marries Matt Hunter Friscomaxie2.png|Frisco and daughter Maxie MaxieGeorgie.png|Maxie with her daughter Georgie MaxieFelicia.png|Felicia and daughter Maxie Lucasmaxie1.png|Cousins Lucas and Maxie Naxieweddingcloseuppic.png|Maxie marries Nathan West Category:Families *